


That’s Who I’d Be

by BeeBeeAte_irl



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo wanted to be a pilot, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond, Force Dyad (Star Wars), One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Short One Shot, These Two Fools Sit Down and Actually Talk, actual bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeBeeAte_irl/pseuds/BeeBeeAte_irl
Summary: Takes place some time between TLJ and TROS, Rey and Bens force bond opens and Rey asks Ben a question. And for once they just talk.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	That’s Who I’d Be

**Author's Note:**

> If you know Shrek the Musical, then you know this song. If you don’t know the musical it’s perfectly fine you won’t be lost by any means, the song just kinda gave me an idea and I ran with it. But also majority of us are on some kind of lockdown of sorts so watch Shrek the Musical if you have Netflix and need something to watch. 
> 
> First time putting a fic out there, I don’t consider this my best work, if you need a short little one-shot enjoy please enjoy. I do not own any of these characters nor Star Wars.

“Ben?” 

The bond had opened. It wasn’t the first time since Crait, but it was the first time Rey initiated the conversation. 

Ben would try but she would never answer, sometimes he would just wait in silence or try to go about business. 

The bond had opened in the middle of the night this time. At least it was rest hours for him, space always complicated that a bit, but for her she was obviously in her bed, staring up at the ceiling of wherever she was. 

He had opted to take a seat by her bed, leaning up against it, he still couldn’t see surroundings but now objects that they were in contact with were now visible for the other to see. 

“Ben?” She asked again this time making him remember the present. 

“Hm?” 

She breathed in and then sighed, she was exhausted, “I can’t sleep.” 

“I’m sorry,” unsure of it even had anything to do with him, “are you just staring at the ceiling cause that never works for me.”

She shook her and told him, “no there’s a little viewport in my tent, I thought looking at the stars would help, it doesn’t.” 

They were quiet again for a while, it was unlike any exchanged they’ve had before. 

“Ben?” She said breaking the silence again. 

“Hm?”

“If you didn’t have the force, and could be anyone else in the galaxy, who would you be?” She asked. 

He shook his head hating where this conversation was going, “I don’t want to be anyone.” 

“Humor me?” She said, “let’s just hypothetically say that someone had a blaster to your head and said you need to choose a whole new life or I’ll shoot. Then what would you choose?” 

“I would kill them is what I would do,” he said with a sour tone. 

She got the message after that, “just…forget I asked.” 

He took a moment to think before he finally told her, “a pilot…I mean I am a pilot but I wouldn’t fight for anyone. I would just fly away from my problems, or maybe smuggle some things and become a pirate.”

Rey turned on the bed to look at him, he was sitting against the cot so she had the view of the back of his head, but she was ready to truly listen. She couldn’t help but realize how much he sounded like his father. 

“Or maybe I’d be writer, rewrite my story into something better, and erase away the mistakes I’ve made.” He buried his head into his hands and told her, “But the reality is that I’ll never be able to fix everything I’ve done, everything that I am I can’t fix. But if someone told me that I didn’t have to have to force I would say take it, and I’d fly away. I’d fly somewhere and have adventures, write about those adventures, maybe even one day become worthy enough to be someones…” his breath hitched, “but I won’t.” 

Rey moved from her little cot and sat beside him, her hand found his and intertwined them together. 

“I would be a pilot too,” Rey admitted. “That’s all I dreamed of doing back on Jakku. I still dream about it. I would steal a ship, fly away to somewhere filled with trees and flowers…I’d become an artist maybe, I love drawing.” 

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, “and if you didn’t have the force, if you could choose a different life would you?” 

She took a deep breath actually thinking about it as if she were to really make that decision, “I love the resistance and the family it’s given me…but, I’m scared I’m never going to have a real family. Maybe if I lived a different life, I didn’t have to fight this war, be the Jedi everyone is expecting me to be…”

Ben could hear her sniff back some tears, as if out of instinct, that he didn’t know he had, he wrapped an arm around her, “If I could give you that life, I would in a heartbeat.” 

She looked up at him, not even aware of how close their faces were now. 

“Rey,” he sighed. 

She knew there was more to what he was trying to say, a yearning to say it and yet the fear of what happens if he does. 

“I know,” she whispered. 

The bond began to fade before either had a chance to say anything else, Rey only getting a glance of the surprised eyes of Ben Solo, just as he was gone she felt a soft press of something on her forehead. She could have sworn it was his lips. 

“I’d give you that life to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Like I said this is the first fic I’ve posted, I have a lot more, I’ve been working a fair amount of fics actually so perhaps I’ll share those with the rest of the world as well!


End file.
